


Three Days

by wordsfillthegaps



Series: PynchWeek16 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Texting, pynchweek, pynchweek16, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsfillthegaps/pseuds/wordsfillthegaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan had to admit that sleeping alone just wasn’t the same.</p><p>Pynchweek Day 3 - Lonely Nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

Ronan had to admit that sleeping alone just wasn’t the same. No matter how much he punched the pillows, or tried to find a comfortable position in his bed, all he could see when he closed his eyes were freckles, dusty hair and an easy grin.  
  
He flopped onto his back and sighed. Thinking back to his time at school, he remembered how easy it had been to stay awake for days at a time, entertaining himself with his music, his bird and his car. He still had the three of them, of course, but tonight he just wanted to sleep. The sooner he slept, the quicker time would go by, and the closer he’d be to Adam again.  
  
Three days. Three days until he’d finally hear the sound that Adam’s stupid car made on the gravel outside, hear him unlocking the door and taking off his shoes, before rounding the corner and meeting him face to face again.  
  
Ronan always looked at him a little too long before moving, just looking at him. Looking at the sweep of his hair above his forehead, the constellations of freckles across his cheekbones, checking the bags under his eyes, whether he was eating enough, the elegant lines of his fingers, curled around his beaten backpack, the curve of his mouth, the sweep of eyelashes, and the twinkle in his eyes as he quirked an eyebrow at his silent boyfriend.  
  
“Did you miss me?” Then Ronan would finally move, as quickly as he could, and gather him up in his arms, ignoring the sound of the bag dropping in favour of losing himself in the feeling of just _holding him_. He could never convey to Adam just how much he missed him, so he always tried to show it. Ronan let his mental picture fade as he came back to where he was now, waiting, wishing, dreaming. He rolled over in his bed, grasping blindly underneath it, where he knew he’d dropped his phone the day before. Chainsaw squawked and rustled her feathers at the sudden blinding light in the room, while Ronan pulled up the last conversation he had on the screen and sent a quick message. Then he huddled down into his sheets and willed himself to fall asleep.  
  
Not long after his breathing had slowed and the hand fisted in his sheets had slackened, his phone lit up underneath the bed with unread messages.  
  
  
_Parrish: I miss you too. You should be in bed! Go sleep, and I’ll see you soon. I can’t wait  
Parrish: Two days, now. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment, I'm also on [tumblr](http://wordsfillthegaps.tumblr.com)  
> for any messages, questions, suggestions, prompts or just general chat. Come on over!


End file.
